


Criminal Munks

by Stardreamt



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Reid and Morgan have fun
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Criminal Munks

It was a rainy day. Morgan and Reid had just gotten home to their eight story mansion. Morgan was feeling saucy.  
“Hey Reidy-boo,” Morgan said. “Wanna show me your alter ego again?”  
Reid grinned. “Of course I do, Morgy-porgy.”  
He took off his jacket and his purple scarf and his secret tamagotchi he kept in his inside jacket pocket. He checked to make sure it was still alive and then stripped off his button down. Now Reid was gloriously shirtless.  
“You are hot, babe,” Morgan said. “Now use the voice.”  
Redi nodded, a smirk spreading across his face. “Of course.” Then he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck, his voice going higher, speeding up. His chipmunk voice. “Hey there hot boy.”  
Morgan shivered. “Yes, daddy.”  
“Morgan,” Reid said, “I love you.”  
“I LOVE YOU, TOO,” Morgan said.  
Reid lowered his voice as much as his chipmunk sound could go. “You’re so handsome.”  
Morgan smiled, running his hand down Reid’s tiny abs. “You are, too, my mans.” Then he met Reid’s beautiful orbs with his own. “Put on the glasses.”  
Reid’s smirk grew as he turned and put on his round glasses. “Anything for you, my love.”  
“You know what to do, Reid-sicle,” Morgan said, kissing Reid directly on the lips.  
Reid nodded with a smirk and spun in a circle until, slowly but surely, his skin morphed to fur and his body shrunk and shrunk.  
“Simon,” Morgan said, “you’re here.”  
“Yes, Morgan,” Simon the Chipmunk said. “Yes I am.”


End file.
